The invention relates to a disc brake with a brake carrier, able to be fixed to the vehicle and having bolts, and with brake linings and a caliper or frame.
Brakes of this kind are generally known. The brake linings, consisting of a carrying plate and a friction lining, are normally guided axially in relation to the brake disc by means of bolts fixed to the brake carrier. With disc brakes “axially” means in general: in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the brake disc. “Radially” means correspondingly a direction perpendicular to an axial direction in the above sense.
The prior art of disc brakes of this kind is represented by, e.g. the following patent documents: DE 1238284, DE 1505491 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,468, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 1 575920, DE 2804808 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,106, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 2845404, DE 4115064 and DE 4 416 815. Further patent documents which also belong to the prior art are DE 101 13 347, DE 2 211 013 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,263.
The present invention is also dedicated to these technical features.
A persistent technical problem definition in designing disc brakes is the reduction of manufacturing expense and the weight of the brake with simultaneous high functional reliability and low maintenance expense. The two latter-mentioned standard aims also include in particular the avoidance of susceptibilities to failure of the brake caused by rust. A particular problem in all brake designs is the avoidance of squeaking noises due to oscillations.
The present invention is also dedicated to these technical objectives.